


how not to meet your family in law

by kintou



Series: christmas specials [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Karin, afraid of coming out to her family, takes Sasuke home for Christmas. It all seems like a good plan; until it turns out that Karin's cousin is Sasuke's real date, and the love of his life.A/N: This is a super cute, easy Christmas special.Translation in Russian available!
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, fake/crack sasuke & karin
Series: christmas specials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573411
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	how not to meet your family in law

He looked how Karin admired herself in the mirror. Her dress was short and purple. She pulled it down every few minutes. He’d taken time to put on a black turtleneck and neat shoes, but that was about it. Karin told him not to worry about his clothes. ‘We’re more of an ugly Christmas sweater kind of family,’ she had said. He was glad that she wasn’t making him wear any ugly sweaters. There are things he wouldn’t do for love; and especially not for fake love. 

‘Okay, so, do you remember what to tell everyone?’ 

‘We started dating on October fifteenth. I like you because you’re… fun to be around.’ 

‘Oh my god,’ she complained. 

He snorted. ‘It’s not my fault I wouldn’t actually like you. Don’t know if you noticed but we’re both kind of gay.’ 

‘At least I can say you’re hot!’ 

‘Congratulations. You have eyes.’ 

‘You suck.’ 

‘Fuck off. Why do you even care so much if you’re family knows you’re gay? Didn’t you say that your cousin is gay too?’ 

Karin looked down. ‘I’m not ready.’ 

‘You might as well say that you’re not dating anyone.’ 

She frowned. ‘I accidently dropped that I’m dating someone. It can’t be helped.’ 

‘Great, fixing lies with lies.’ 

Karin smiled at him. ‘It will be fun. It’ll be better than being alone. C’mon Sasuke.’ 

He rolled his eyes while she linked her arm with his. ‘Yeah sure, because I  _ love  _ family events.’

  
  


It couldn’t be that bad; he had thought. Karin could be obnoxious, but he knew what it felt like to be afraid of your sexuality. It took him a while to tell his brother. Despite his brother being completely cool with it, he had been nervous as hell. Plus, he didn’t do nice things for his friends that often, he’d be free of his ‘being nice duty’ after this. 

They walked towards her uncle’s house. Karin told him about her parents and her aunt. ‘She’s quite hyper you know, but when she gets mad.. damn you better watch out. Her husband too, absolutely giggly. Like they never fell out of love, it’s cute I guess. They’re fun, a bit annoying. And their son- Oh, we’re already here.’ 

The house was modern, but not cold. It was made from red stones and there were a lot of plants in front of it. A warm home, he guessed. Karin rang the bell loudly, making a little tune out of it. He was really starting to wonder how he was going to survive this loud family. 

Her uncle came to the door dancing to the tune. Karin rolled her eyes. ‘That’s uncle Minato for you.’ she said. He nodded. Good to know. 

But when he opened the door- her uncle looked so much like Naruto. An insane lot. A wave of panic washed over him. Even thinking about Naruto made him nervous about this whole thing; he’d just admitted to having a crush on him. Naruto had been.. surprised, to say the least. But the answer had been pleasant.  _ Let’s try to go on a few dates, _ is what Naruto had said. Well, he’d said that with a lot of words. Naruto had basically speeched to get to that point. It didn’t matter; he wanted a date. They’d had one down, a month ago, and it had been everything. It had been stupid, and fun, and- ‘Sasuke? Don’t zone out like that! Damn..’ Karin said. 

Minato was laughing, holding out his hand. That laugh. J-jup that definitely looked like- ‘Minato Uzumaki.’ 

‘Sasuke Uchiha,’ he replied, taking the man’s hand. 

‘Please come inside. You can meet my wife and my son. Your parents are late by the way,’ Son, son, son, son, was all he could think. A son that looked like Minato… would certainly look like him. 

He quickly turned to Karin. ‘Karin,’ he whispered ‘What’s your cousin’s name?’ 

‘My cousin? Why?’ she whispered right back at him. 

‘Just tell me.’ 

‘Fine. It’s N-’ 

‘Naruto!’ Minato yelled, ‘Karin brought her boyfriend. Come say hi.’ 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to go back in the past and tell Karin to fuck off. But life was not that easy. So Naruto walked out of that kitchen, he was wearing a cheesy Christmas sweater saying ‘Snow-ho-ho-ho’ and an apron. 

He looked good as hell. He was probably the only one who could wear something like that. 

Take back what he said earlier; Sasuke would definitely wear a Christmas sweater for love. 

If he’d ever again get love. Because Naruto had been his only crush in… forever, and he was about to fuck the whole thing up big time.

Naruto, the idiot, was staring at him just as much. ‘Sasuke?!’ He said surprised, loud. 

Karin looked at Sasuke. She must’ve noticed him blushing. She didn’t speak up. He didn’t either. Naruto was waiting for answers, apparently. 

Minato clapped his hands. ‘You two know each other already, then?’ 

Naruto nodded. ‘We’ve… hung out.’ 

Fuck. That sounded so bitter. So fucking sad. 

Minato didn’t notice. ‘That’s awesome. Naruto, can you take everyone’s drink? I’ll put the cake on the table.’ 

Naruto didn’t ask him what he wanted to drink. He turned to the kitchen and started making black coffee. That’s what he would have asked for and Naruto knew it. That hurt. 

He couldn’t handle how.. how sad Naruto looked. Karin’s parents came in and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke was surprised to say the least, but when they said ‘It’s so nice to finally meet you!’ he panicked. 

Naruto perked up, like he had expected him to do, and asked: ‘How long have you two been dating?’

‘Little more than two months!’ Karin said.

He suddenly hated the rules, the information him and Karin had thought of. He hated everything. He wanted to kiss that sad look off Naruto’s face.

Naruto, without even noticing it, dropped the coffee he had been making. A loud sound filled the room. The glass broke, the coffee splashed all around the room. ‘I-I’m sorry.’ Naruto mumbled quickly, and bent down to pick up the pieces. Sasuke rushed to the kitchen, much to Karin’s surprise. 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked Naruto. 

‘Physically or mentally, asshole?’ 

He ignored that, taking Naruto’s hand into his. ‘Cool your hand.’ 

‘Fuck off,’ Naruto whispered. 

He ignored that too. Instead he pushed open the tap and pulled Naruto’s hand to the water. ‘I can explain.’ 

‘Save it for someone who cares,’ Naruto whispered. He looked at Karin. ‘You better keep quiet, she’ll hear us.’ 

‘I don’t care.’ Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. He probably didn’t understand how someone could care so little about their girlfriend. He didn’t understand a damn thing. So he kept quiet.. until Sasuke whispered: ‘I can’t believe you look this good in a Christmas sweater.’ Because the man was gorgeous. 

Naruto pulled away as if he was the one who burned him, not the coffee, and went back to picking up the pieces. ‘Shut the fuck up, you homewrecker. Go to your girlfriend.’ 

‘She’s n-’ Sasuke thought about those words. He’d have to talk to Karin first. He could explain. He had to keep Naruto around. 

But was it really worth breaking up Karin’s family for?

Probably. 

Karin was sitting near the fireplace, warming her hands. Her family looked at Sasuke as he sat down next to her. They seemed to like him, at least. 

Naruto walked up to them, slammed the cup of coffee on the coffee table. ‘Naruto!’ Kushina yelled. ‘Are you planning on breaking all our cups? What’s wrong with you?’ 

Naruto laughed, though it was so obviously fake. ‘I’m sorry, mum.’ That laugh made his insides turn. He wanted Naruto’s real laugh. He didn’t know if he was capable of making him laugh again, though. That was scary. Mainly because; he hadn’t tried the last times; Naruto had just liked how grumpy he was.

‘What the hell is wrong with him?’ Karin whispered as soon as Naruto sat down. ‘He’s never grumpy. Like ever.’

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear: ‘Karin.. There’s something I need to tell you.’ 

She glanced around the room. Everyone except from Naruto was busy chatting. So she joked: ‘Please don’t break up with me.’ 

He rolled his eyes. ‘Karin, be serious.’ She nodded. He glanced at Naruto, who seemed to get angrier the longer he was whispering in Karin’s ear. ‘I’m kind of.. dating your cousin.’ 

Karin pulled back, wide eyes. ‘You’re what?’ She whisper- yelled. 

‘I’m well.. I’m trying to date your cousin. I think I fucked it up now.’ 

Karin looked at Naruto, Naruto seemed surprised by the sudden attention. It was so obvious that they were talking about him. ‘Is that your type? I hadn’t expected that.’ 

‘Shut up. He’s the one I like. You need to do something.’ 

‘Me? Why don’t you-’ 

‘It’s you freaking family-’ 

That’s when Karin’s dad interrupted. ‘Karin, Sasuke, get a room if you want to whisper in each other’s ears.’ 

He looked down. ‘Sorry, sir.’ 

Dinner was.. awkward to say the least. We ate mashed potatoes with beef. Most of the family had switched their warm drinks for wine. There were candles and different sauces and vegetables. It was lovely. The whole family (except from Naruto, of course) was giggly, just like he had expected from Naruto’s family.    
At first he thought he’d be fine just avoiding Naruto’s eyes, but Naruto’s family wasn’t one for chit-chat. They discussed everything. So while eating, Kushina said: ‘Did you guys know that Naruto had a date? Who knows when he’ll bring someone home too.’ 

That send blood up to his face. His fingers were itching. Naruto looked at his mum, slightly disappointed, but before he could say anything Minato said: ‘Probably a boy nice like Sasuke, right?’ 

‘No.’ Naruto said. His heart sped up, sunk into his shoes. No? Did Naruto really not like him anymore? Had he fucked everything up already. ‘It didn’t work out.’

Kushina stopped eating. ‘What do you mean it didn’t work out? You were talking about him  _ today!’  _

Naruto put his fork down. ‘Just leave it, please.’ 

He looked up at Naruto. He’d do just about anything to wipe that sad look off Naruto’s face. Naruto had talked about him today. To his parents. That just meant that Naruto liked him so much more than he had ever imagined.

‘Naruto,’ he whispered, though he didn’t exactly know what else to say. Karin’s eyes were burning into him. He didn’t care about her, not right now.

He didn’t get the chance to say anything more. At the sound of his own name Naruto stood up, almost throwing his chair to the ground, and turned heel. ‘I need a breather.’ he whispered. Because fuck, despire everything Naruto was just a good guy. He was so fucking sweet. 

And Sasuke had it bad for him.    
So he stood up as well, whispered. ‘I’m sorry. Please excuse me.’ And walked right after Naruto. All the eyes were staring at him. He could feel them. 

But Naruto was his first priority. It had always been like that. 

Naruto slammed the door closed. He grabbed Naruto’s coat from the big pile and headed out as well. The idiot was fast. When Sasuke finally managed to slip outside Naruto was on the other side of the street, walking with his head low. 

‘Naruto!’ Sasuke called after him. 

Naruto turned around. He looked confused. ‘Why are you following me?’ 

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, handed him his coat. ‘This bullshit with Karin is not important. Not like you are.’ 

‘I’d really prefer if you didn’t call my niece bullshit.’ At that second he finally seemed to snap. He straightened his posture, frowned. ‘Seriously Sasuke, two months? That means you were with her when we went on our date. That’s really shitty, Sasuke. You know, at first I thought that it was impossible; that... the most handsome dude alive came up to me and said he liked  _ me.  _ Like..  _ me _ , this annoying ass kid who- fuck- I don’t know- but I guess it all makes sense now; it wasn’t possible-’

‘Naruto, you’re rambling.’ 

‘Shut the fuck up. Sasuke, you hurt me. You really fucking did. You think-’ 

In pure panic (certainly not because it was a good idea) Sasuke pulled Naruto in and crashed their lips together. Naruto moved with him for a few seconds, somehow not being able to pull back, but then pushed Sasuke away roughly. Naruto looked at him like he’d been slapped. ‘Sasuke-’ 

‘It’s not real.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘I’m gay.’

‘Great. Tell Karin that. You’ll break her fucking-’ 

‘Karin is also gay.’ Naruto looked at him, wide eyed. He kept silent for a second. ‘She accidentally told her parents she had a partner, but she wasn’t ready to come out.’ 

‘I- I don’t understand.’ 

Sasuke snorted. ‘That’s because you’re an idiot.’ 

‘Shut up. Be honest with me.’ 

‘I am. I came as Karin’s fake boyfriend. To pretend. If you’d asked me I would have been your date. Your real one. Don’t tell her parents though.’ 

‘What does that mean?’

He finally looked into Naruto eyes. They were big and bright. He was immediately drowning in them; they finally looked somewhat happy. Most of it was a sign of relief, though. 

‘It means I like you.. a lot, and that Karin can fuck off the next time she tries makes me do anything.’ 

Naruto laughed. ‘So you like me.’ He slowly leaned in, got Sasuke’s hair in his hands. ‘Like.. like.’ 

‘Hm..’ 

Naruto kissed his lips, very softly. He had done so the same way after their first date. Sasuke’s world had turned around. He had realised that this.. this was exactly what he needed. Naruto softly licked his lips, his thumb caressed his jawline. Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s mouth softly. 

Naruto pulled back. ‘Agh! I hate this.’ 

Sasuke went wide eyed, asked: ‘What?’ 

‘That this will make it impossible for me to take you home for Christmas. What do we tell everyone? Hey I’m dating Karin’s ex-boyfriend? I’m dating Karin’s boyfriend? We’re all dating each other, surprise?!’ 

Sasuke pulled a disgusted face. ‘It’s her lie. Maybe we should just kiss under the mistletoe.’

‘You’re so heartless sometimes.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Whatever. Not losing you over something stupid.’ 

Naruto was beaming now. When Sasuke turned around, he happily followed behind, held his hand. ‘I really like you. I would die if you were actually dating Karin.’ 

Sasuke snorted. ‘God, me too. Me too.’ 

When they came back the whole family was laughing. Karin included. That was weird. They walked through the door with blushes on their face. Minato was laughing at them, loudly.

‘There they are!’ he said. 

Kushina perked up. ‘Sasuke, Naruto, sweeties, I’ll heat up your dinner.’ 

‘Thanks, mum.’ Naruto mumbled. 

‘Karin told us what happened!’ Minato perked up. ‘That’s some soap opera worthy stuff! You guys are great. Best Christmas love story so far.’ He laughed. ‘Kushina! We really have to try harder to be cute now.’ 

They heard a faint. ‘Shut up!’ from the kitchen and laughed. 

‘What- What did Karin tell you?’ Sasuke asked carefully. 

Minato was still laughing, his cheeks were red from the wine he had. ‘That she took Sasuke here because she didn’t want him to be alone with Christmas, but he turned out to be dating Naruto.’ 

Naruto blushed, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Sasuke nodded, looked at Karin who was smirking cockily. ‘That sounds about right.’ 

‘Feel free to come every day! I do prefer you to come as Naruto’s boyfriend, this time, though.’ 

Sasuke laughed softly. Minato really was a lot like Naruto; warm, able to make him smile. ‘I prefer that too.’ That earned him a big hug from Naruto, who kissed his hair. Then, a loud ‘Oy, better watch your mouth asshole!’ from Karin. 

It was worth it. It was Karin’s truth to tell. His love story to live. 

‘As my boyfriend, hm?’ Naruto whispered in his ear. 

He turned around and looked into Naruto’s deep blue eyes. They made his heart stop. “I guess I wouldn’t hate the position, if it’s open. 

‘Is it impossible for you to be nice to me?’ 

‘I’ll show you how nice I can be.’ 

‘Y-yeah? I’ll-’ 

Kushina ran into the kitchen with a spoon in her hand. ‘Guys! Get a room!’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Comments make me happy!


End file.
